It'll Only be a Month or Two
by laffers18
Summary: Booth makes his choice...and Brennan comes to a decision. Was a OS now continued. Eventual B/B...just bear with it! On hiatus indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

Ok...this is a one shot. It was going round and round my head at work today (very distracting i tell you) and i was trying to work on TMS...but this wouldn't leave me be.

In the end i gave in and wrote it. It's not my best...and i'm pretty sure i didn't do the end any justice at all but...what i wanted to say and what i wrote weren't correlating.

Also this hasn't been checked so i apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors..i'm sure there's many. I just wanted to write it and post it so i can focus on TMS again...hopefully it'll work :)

Also, i wrote this from 7.30pm- 12.30am so if you hated it...lie to me! LOL...only kidding, honesty as usual.

Now...it's gone 1am & i'm off to bed so...here it is.

Laffers

**It'll Only Be a Month or Two**

Temperance Brennan walked into her office and shut the door quietly behind her before locking it, leaning back gently against it and taking a deep breath. She stood stock still for a minute or two before slowly making her way to her desk, lowering herself down into her chair gradually. She turned her computer on and stared vacantly into space as she waited for it to start up, tapping absentmindedly on her desk while she waited. When her computer was ready she got straight to work, pulling up the latest chapter of her book to get it finished for her somewhat impatient publisher.

An hour later she was in the middle of breaking up her central characters when there was a knock on the door. She knew without answering who was on the other side and she sighed heavily to herself, having hoped to avoid this conservation for some time yet. She stood up and made her way to her office door, taking her time in getting there as she tried desperately to pull herself together. By the time she opened the door she had a smile fixed on her face and she signalled for her best friend to enter.

Angela sailed past her into the office and turned to face her, waiting for Brennan to be looking at her before speaking.

"Sweetie..." Angela said when Brennan had turned back from the door to look at her "What the hell was that?"

Brennan walked around Angela back to her desk, settling herself in her chair before addressing her question.

"I don't know what you mean" she said firmly, lifting her gaze to meet Angela's disappointed look.

"Bren...that's not going to cut it this time. You've change in the past 3 months...you know exactly what I mean and don't insult my intelligence by pretending otherwise." Angela said softly, the disappointment ringing in her voice.

Brennan lowered her gaze at her friend's words, knowing it wasn't fair to lie to her but wanting to avoid what was coming at all costs. She stayed silent, trying desperately to think of something to tell Angela to reassure her. While Temperance had been thinking Angele moved around her desk, coming to a stop by Brennan's chair.

"Sweetie" she said quietly, holding a hand out to Brennan when she turned her head to look at her. "Come sit with me...i'm tired and can't have the conversation on my feet."

At her words Brennan stood up quickly and grabbed Angela's hand before urging her gently towards her couch.

"Ange...you should be resting. You know you're supposed to be taking it easy...the obstetrician told you so...explicitly! You've got to look after my niece and nephew" she ended on an exasperated sigh as she manoeuvred Angela onto the couch.

"Well I would be relaxing...but somebody" she sent Brennan a look "disappeared from the party without so much as a goodbye so...what was I supposed to do?" Angela asked, pulling Brennan down onto the couch next to her.

Brennan made a token protest but allowed herself to be seated. She knew her best friend well enough to know she would not let this go...and maybe she needed to talk to someone. Maybe Angela would be able to talk her out of it and then everything could go back to what it was...before everything.

"Ange..." Brennan began quietly "I just couldn't...be there anymore. I couldn't...watch him...with her." She finished pain clear in her voice.

At Brennans words, spoken with such pain Angela winced, hating to see her friend so sad but knowing that nothing could be done about it.

"Bren...I know it's different than what it was. I realise it can't be easy to have your relationship with him changed so much but..." Angela paused, interrupted by Brennan's light scoff at the word 'easy'.

"_Easy_?" she said gently "_Easy_?" she said again, her voicing raising ever so slightly "I agree Angela, it's not _easy_. Watching the man you love propose to another woman can never be described as _easy_. Heartbreaking...agonising...but never _easy_!" she said, her voice almost a shout at this point, making her relieved that the Lab was empty. Everyone was still at the Founding Fathers 'celebrating'.

"Love?" Angela said in shock "You love him?"

Brennan gave a stilted nod of her head.

"But...you never...I don't...when?" Angela asked, trying hard to wrap her mind round this new development.

"Just after we came back. I thought about him a lot when I was in Maluku...and not about work. I know I told you that and it was partly the truth...it was just easier to tell you that than the entire truth. He'd just told me about Hannah and..." she trailed of sadly, her eyes gazing blankly into space, her mind clearly elsewhere. She turned her head suddenly and Angela's heart broke at the look in her eye. "He was so happy Angela!" she burst out. "So happy...and how could I say anything then? To anyone? I couldn't bare your pity...and my brain was telling me it would pass. Love always does...his did for me so why wouldn't mine for him?" she asked desperately, almost begging Angela for the answer.

Angela shook her head slowly, trying to keep up with what her friend was telling her. She grabbed hold of the last sentence.

"What do you mean his did for you? I don't..."

"He told me. It was before Afghanistan...before Maluku...and he told me. Not the words per se but I knew...he wanted to spend his life with me and I...I panicked Angela." She cried "I panicked...I told him no. That I couldn't be what he needed and...I was right. In the end I was right. I'm not what he needs...she is." She ended, tears shining in her eyes and only shear stubbornness preventing them from falling.

Angela gazed at Brennan sadly for a moment, tears shining in her eyes at the devastation on Brennans face. She finally realised what she wanted only for it to be too late...Angela's heart ached for her. Angela knew no words could make Brennan feel better so she didn't try. She wrapped one arm around her best friend and eased her towards her. Brennan resisted half heartedly before leaning into her, her head coming to rest on Angela's shoulder. They sat in silence for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. Angela thinking off the pain Brennan had been hiding from her the past 3 months, and chastising herself for not seeing it. She's been so wrapped up in her twins and Hodgins that she'd failed to see what was in front of her eyes.

Brennan, on the other hand, was playing the evening back in her mind. A video was playing in her head, the image of Booth getting down on one knee in front of their friends and family...the look of pure unadulterated joy on both their faces as she said yes. Hannah was perfect for Booth...no one could deny that, it was clear for all to see. She was everything Brennan wasn't...or everything she hadn't allowed herself to be. And Brennan liked her. Really truly liked her...and she made Booth happy. Regardless of how much it hurt Booth's happiness was all she had ever wanted.

"I just couldn't stay and watch" Brennan whispered sadly, causing Angela to glance down at her.

Brennan shifted her head slightly so she could meet Angela's eyes.

"I just...couldn't."

"I know sweetie..." Angela said gently, laying her head on top of Brennan's and wrapping her arms around her. "I know"

Silence descended on the room, both content to remain seated on the couch, Brennan taking strength from Angela's presence. Too soon reality intruded on them as Brennan's mobile rang. She pulled away from Angela regretfully before making her way back to her desk.

She read the name on her phone and was tempted to ignore it but with a tired sigh she answered.

"Dr Temperance Brennan" she said, determined to put her professional persona back in place.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed joyously. "What happened to you? You know...never mind. You're at the Lab right?" he asked but continued speaking, not waiting for a response "Course you are...forgot who I was speaking to for a moment! Anyway...i'm coming to get you coz we've got a case. I know I know its bad timing but murderers are never very considerate so...be ready in 10?"

"See you in 10 Booth" Brennan said, glancing at Angela who sent her an encouraging smile.

"Brilliant. Bye Bones!" he said before hanging up.

Brennan lowered the phone slowly to the desk.

"You going to be ok sweetie?" Angela asked softly.

"I always am Angela." Brennan said with a brave smile, before starting to gather her things together in preparation of Booth's arrival.

Angela watched Brennan as she methodically gathered her things together with a sad smile. Her friend wasn't going to be ok.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

A week later Angela wandered into the Lab, calling to Cam as she went.

"Cam ...has Bren come in?" she asked

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Cam questioned, causing Angela to stop mid stride.

"Told me what?"

"Ummmmm maybe you should check your office" Cam suggested, not wanting to be the one to break the news to her.

"Cam..." Angela said warningly.

"Check your office Ange...seriously."

Angela sent Cam a disgruntled look before continuing onto her office, moving as fast as she could while 5 months pregnant.

When Angela was out of Cams sight she walked swiftly across the Lab, entering a room to see Hodgins performing some kind of experiment...she couldn't say what it was but she was almost certain she didn't ok it! Hodgins looked up guiltily as Cam walked in.

Cam waved aside his look.

"I'm not worried about what you're doing Hodgins...not now anyway. You need to know that Angela's gonna need you."

"WHAT? When?" he yelled, panic clear in his eyes. "What's wrong with her? Is it the babies?" he exclaimed.

Cam could have kicked herself. She should have known that's what he would assume.

"She's fine. The babies are fine. It's just...I suggest you go to her office in about 15 minutes."

Jack stared at her in confusion.

"Trust me Jack..." Cam said seriously.

At the sound of his first name he nodded, knowing Cam meant what she said.

"15 minutes? I'm there. OK?"

"Good. Now...what are you doing?"

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Angela walked determinedly into her office and looked around, searching for anything missing or out of place that would explain Cam's need for her to be here. She saw nothing out of the ordinary as she made her way across the room, but froze when she noticed something on her desk. She walked to it and sat down, pulling the mystery item towards her. Now she was closer she could see it looked similar to one of Brennan's manuscripts and she stared at it curiously, loath to open it but unsure why.

She shook her head in annoyance at herself and opened the first page, her look changing to one of concern when she realised it was in fact Brennan's manuscript...and the finished one at that. She allowed the worry she had been fighting back to surface, knowing that Brennan never gave her finished script to anyone. Even when she helped Brennan she didn't get to read everything...only the pieces Brennan felt were 'relevant'. She rang her fingers absentmindedly over the first page before her gaze began to flick over her desk, knowing there must be something somewhere to explain this. Her gaze fell onto an envelope leaning against the front of her computer screen, Brennan's writing clear to see.

Angela reached out a shaking head and picked up the envelope before laying it gently on the book. She then picked them both up and stood up slowly, some sixth sense telling her she'd need to be comfortable for this moment. She moved to her couch and lowered herself gently, placing both the book and letter next to her. She picked up the letter again and cradled it her gently in her hand, her gaze tracing her name on the envelope. She sat like that for a minute or two, just staring at letter in her hand before flipping it over and opening it quickly...knowing that was the best way. Like ripping off a band aid. She removed the letter from the envelope and opened in with trepidation...unsure of what she might find.

She spent the next 10 minutes reading the letter from Brennan, smiling at times, crying at others. By the time she finished she was in floods of tears, holding the letter in one hand while the other rested gently on her rounded stomach.

That was how Jack found her minutes later. He walked into her office, his eyes taking in the sight of his wife weeping with the letter in her hand. He moved swiftly over to her, saying nothing but wrapping her in his arms. Angela couldn't speak through her tears so she lifted the letter to his face, indicating for him to read. Jack took the letter from her and began to read, all the while rocking his wife back and forth as he tried to comfort her. By the time he reached the end he had tears rolling down his cheeks himself, and he hugged his wife tighter.

"She'll be back baby...like she said...she'll be back"

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Angela...my wonderful, gorgeous, incredible best friend._

_I want to say sorry for leaving like this. I know it's not fair...I know it's selfish...but I trust you understand why I had to go. Seeing them together was too hard...the woman who counts Booths as one of her closest friends is happy for him. The woman in love with Booth is dying a little each day (not literally obviously...figuratively...but you already knew that, didn't you? Sorry...as I was saying). I need some time...away from it all. I think if I have enough time and space I can come back and be truly happy for him...every part of me. I figure Booth moved on when we were apart...in theory it should work for me. I hope so anyway._

_I'm going to stay with my brother and Amy for a little while. Russ has been begging me to go visit...apparently the girls miss me! Dads going to join us for a few weeks too...just me and my family. It'll be good for us...maybe we can put the past behind us once and for all. When I say we I mean me obviously...the distance between us is my fault but I hope to fix it. This is one thing I **can** fix._

_I should be back in a month or two, nothing is going to keep me from the birth of my niece and nephew! By then you'll be 7 months pregnant and I will be there for the end...just in case you're early. I know how impatient you can be!_

_I left Cam with a list of forensic anthropologists she could hire that can stand in for me but I want to ask you to do something for me. Convince her to hire Clark and Wendell...between them they can do my job almost as well as I can, and I know Booth will be able to work with them both. This way will be easiest for everyone and like I said...it will only be a month or two. I trust everything will still be standing when I get back!_

_I need you to apologise to Booth for me...for leaving without saying goodbye. Please don't tell him why...it will only cause him unnecessary guilt and he has enough of that already. And you know he'll feel guilty...that's just the man he is. Just tell him i'm seeing the family...no need to mention why. And make sure he knows i'm expecting the wedding invitation to be waiting for me when I get home!_

_One more thing before I go. Make sure that husband of yours looks after you in my absence. Now I know that's a redundant comment, Jack couldn't love you any more if he tried but I feel as your honorary sister it is my responsibility to make sure you are properly taken care of. So...lots of foot massages...hot baths...and general pampering for the mother to be. And speaking of your husband...i want you to remember how lucky you are. To have someone love you the way he does...unconditionally...unreservedly...and unequivocally...i envy you. That's what i want now...someone who looks at me the way Jack looks at you...and the way Booth used to look at me._

_I'll miss you and I'll call you soon...I promise. A clean break is what I need and when I come back things can go back to the way they were..., maybe even better._

_Love you and thank you...for everything._

_Temperance_

_P.S. I left you my finished manuscript. A copy has gone to my publisher and I want you to pass this to Booth. He's always moaning that he doesn't get it sooner and this time...well, I think this time he deserves it. It can serve as closure...for both of us._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Wowsa...i did not realise i posted this almost 2 months ago. Jeeze...doesn't time fly. I don't even want to think about how long it's been since WIS...i may cry! LOL**

**So, at the time i wrote this people wanted more and i have FINALLY got around to writing the next chapter. But like i said, i totally forgot how much time had passed so i need you to do me a favour. **

**Let me know if it's worth continuing. If it's not something you guys are interested in let me know, and i won't waste either of our times :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2. Thanks to Ange for her wonderful help as usual and i hope you guys like it. Or at least don't totally hate it!**

"Bones? Bones!"

Angela glanced up to look at Jack at the sound of Booth's voice, pulling from him and wiping a hand across her face in the process as she tried to wipe away the remnants of her tears.

"Bones" Booth called again, louder this time as he neared Angela's office.

"You want me to tell him baby?" Jack asked softly, reaching out a hand to run it softly through her hair.

"No I'll do it. She asked me to so..." she trailed with a shrug, before pulling herself slowly up from her chair.

Jack helped her the last few inches and she leant on him gratefully for a moment, before she remembered the letter still clutched in his hand. She reached out and took it, before folding it up and pocketing it. At Jack's questioning look, she smiled wryly.

"You know if he sees it and i tell him about Bren, he'll put two and two together and make me show him!"

"Would that be such a bad idea?"Jack asked. At Angela's shocked look, he rushed on. "I mean shouldn't he know? Otherwise, he's going to think his partner has just walked out on him for no good reason. You really think that he's going to buy the 'I'm spending time with the family'excuse. He knows her better than anyone..."

"He knew her better than anyone!" Angela cut in angrily "Knew Jack. Past tense. And maybe he deserves to know...but she deserves to be the one to tell him. He's just got engaged to the woman he claims to love and he is happy. Brennan knows that and she won't do anything to risk that for him. So until Booth..."

"Until Booth what?"

They both jump at the voice from the doorway, both having been so caught up in their conversation that they'd failed to notice the agent appearing in the door.

"Until Booth what, Ange?" Booth asked as he stepped into her office, glancing between his two friends.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but shut it again at the sharp look from Angela.

"Nothing Booth, we were just hypothesising." Jack said instead, getting a confused look from Booth and a grateful look from Angela.

"Hypothesising?" Booth said with a bemused look on his face, before shaking his head at the two of them. "I don't even wanna know. What i do want to know is where's Bones? She's not on the platform nor in her office, and Cam sent me in this direction."

"Cam and I are going to be having words i think" Angela muttered under her breath before sending a wide smile Booth's way.

"Why don't you sit down, Booth" she said, gesticulating towards her couch.

"I'm alright, thanks, Ange. Just tell me where Bones is and I'll be off." He said with a smile. At the uncomfortable look Angela and Jack shared his smile faded. "Where's Bones, Angela? Is she hurt? Sick? What's wrong with her?" Booth demanded urgently.

"Nothing's wrong per se, Booth. She's just..." she took a deep breath, unsure of the reaction her next words would bring. "She's not here, Booth. She's gone away for a while. Well, a month or two were her exact words but who knows how long that really is with Brennan but she did say she'd be back in time to be with me during the birth and..." she caught herself as she rambled on, glancing nervously at Booth "I'm going to stop talking now."

Booth stared at her blankly, waiting for the punch line.

"Bones? Gone? Be serious, Ange, she wouldn't up and leave without saying goodbye." He said on a chuckle "She wouldn't do that."

Angela and Jack shared an awkward look, before looking back at the agent staring at them both in amusement. Booth watched them both, his smile fading as they continued to stare back at him seriously.

"She's really gone?" he asked, directing his question at the artist. Her continued silence answered his question for him. "Why?" he asked, his mind whirling a mile a minute as he tried to rationalise this in his head.

"She wants to spend more time with Max, Russ and the girls." Angela said, only feeling a slight twinge of guilt at the lie she was repeating. Well, she justified to herself, it was partly true.

"Her family?" Booth asked in disbelief. "She wants to spend time with her family? Since when? She's never mentioned it..." he trailed off as he thought over their past few conversations, trying to find something to support her actions. If he noticed how few conversations there were to think back on he chose to ignore it, preferring to focus on her absence from his life now, as opposed to his absence from hers in the months that had passed.

Unfortunately for him Angela had no such qualms.

"When should she have mentioned it Booth? During working hours when she was bent over a dead body and you were out interviewing every man and his dog with Sweets? Or in the five minutes of your time she got after a case before you went home to Hannah?" she asked, her voice rising. "I know...she should have left you a voicemail, right Booth? That way you could have listened when convenient!" she finished angrily, keeping her eye locked on Booth's shocked face. Jack moved closer to her and lay a comforting hand on her arm.

"Ange..." he said reproachfully, before glancing at Booth.

She took a deep breath and looked at her husband, seeing the censorship in his eyes. She sighed to herself before turning back to Booth.

"I'm sorry, Booth. That was unnecessary. Hormones, you know?"

Booth nodded slowly. He knew that she had meant every word she'd said, but he didn't want to examine exactly what that meant right now.

"It's fine, Ange. Really. I just never imagined that she'd just up and leave...though i should be used to it by now." He said the last part almost to himself, a look of sadness descending on his face as his eyes fell on the picture on Angela's desk. It showed Angela and Brennan together, laughing as they gazed at something just out of shot. Booth felt a moment of guilt at the fact that once more he had missed out on being with his friends, knowing that he'd have begged off to be with Hannah. Something that had happened more and more often over the months, to the point where he couldn't remember the last time he had been with his friends. With or without Hannah.

Angela and Jack glanced at each other before returning their eyes to Booth. After a moment he seemed to sense their gazes and forced a smile on his face, before facing them again.

"So, guess I need to break in a new squint for a while." He said, forcing some cheer into his voice. "Any idea who Cam has in mind?"

"Ha. First, you really think you broke Bren in?" she asked with a smile, causing Booth to smile wryly. "Second, I need to have a word with Cam about who takes over her duties while she's gone. But hopefully they'll be no 'breaking in' necessary."

"Good. That's...good."

An awkward silence fell between the trio, none knowing what to say. It didn't escape Booth's notice that things were becoming more and more awkward between himself and all the squints, and he knew he only had himself to blame. He made the decision there and then to try and be more involved. Just because he had a new woman in his life, it didn't mean he had to sacrifice the relationships he already had. Did it?

"So Booth, I have something for you."

He snapped himself out of his musings at the sound of Angela's voice. He focused his eyes on her, his brow furrowing in confusion at what she was holding out to him. He reached out slowly and took the papers from her hands, glancing between her and Jack questioningly.

"It's from Bren" she said with a shrug. "She said you 'deserve it', whatever that means."

He flicked through the papers, his eyes widening as he realised what he held in his hands.

"Are you sure she meant me to have this? She never..." he trailed off quietly.

"She wanted you to have it. I had no involvement in this one; she wouldn't let me read it."

Booth didn't respond, his attention focused entirely on the precious cargo he held. He was looking at it almost reverently, and he slowly opened it, flicking through the first few pages before his eyes

zoomed in on her dedication. He read it swiftly, his eyes widening suddenly before narrowing as he stared at the page. He remained motionless for a second, before closing the page quickly and looking in Angela and Jacks vague direction.

"I'll see you both later." He said quickly before spinning on his heel and leaving, his partners manuscript clutched tightly in his hand.

Silence followed his departure before Jack turned to Angela.

"What the hell did she write?"

**A/N So, should i continue or retreat back into my self imposed fan fiction hole until i can write something better?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****This chapter is a little shorter, but i ended it where i think it needed to end. Enjoy :)**

Booth strode out of the Jeffersonian, heading directly for his SUV as his mind went over and over the words he had just read. He was trying desperately to make sense of them, searching for some meaning besides the one that had screamed at him from the page. He needed there to be another meaning...he didn't know what to do if there wasn't.

He moved automatically, letting himself into his SUV quickly and driving to his apartment on auto-pilot, having no real memory on the journey taking him there. When he pulled the vehicle to a stop he sat for a moment, turning to stare up at his apartment building. He wanted to go in, sit down and think in peace, but he couldn't remember whether Hannah was home or not and he knew he didn't want to be there if she was. Not that he didn't want to be around her, but he knew that she'd want to know why he was home, and he was unsure of what to tell her. 'My partners dedication freaked me out so I'm taking the rest of the day off' seemed somewhat melodramatic, and more importantly it would open him to questions he didn't want to answer. Questions he wasn't completely certain he _could_ answer.

In the end, he forced himself to move, figuring that he could think of something on the spot to explain on the off chance she was home. Luckily for him, he didn't need to, which he knew as soon as he opened his apartment door. He could feel the place was empty, and he couldn't stop the sigh of relief that escaped his lips at the knowledge. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it by the door, removing his cell phone before walking through to the kitchen, stopping briefly in his living room to place Brennan's manuscript on the coffee table. Once in the kitchen he poured himself a non-alcoholic drink, regretting the time of day that prevented him from allowing himself anything stronger. He took a sip before flipping open his phone, smiling slightly at the picture of Hannah and Parker he saw before dialling his boss's number.

"Sir" he said as the call was answered. "Booth here..." he paused as he listened to the man talking non-stop on the other end of the line "Yes, I was informed today...no, I wasn't aware that she was leaving...no, she didn't discuss it with me!" His hand clenched by his side at the last denial, the anger he had felt initially coming back in full force, "no, I do not know when she will be returning...we'll manage without her, sir. It won't be the first time...yes, I know it's not what we needed right now, but she's a law unto herself so...well, I was calling to request the rest of the day off...a personal day, you understand..." he listened intently, a small smile appearing on his face at the other man's words "Thank, sir...ok, sir...I'll be back tomorrow. Bye." He hung up the phone in relief, glad to have gotten that conversation over and done with, not interested in hearing anymore about how much they needed Brennan. They'd solved murders before her, he thought, so why not after?

He took his drink with him back to the living room, sitting down with a thud as he collapsed on the couch. He placed his drink down before he sat back, his eyes locked on the manuscript sitting in the middle of the table. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest as he sat still, fighting an internal battle. Should he read it, regardless of what it might cost him? Or should he leave it, placing it in the bottom of a drawer somewhere so that he could pretend it didn't exist? That her words didn't exist?

He sighed angrily to himself even as he began to lean forward, already knowing that there was no way that he wasn't reading it from start to finish. He reached out a hand and pulled it onto his lap, staring down at the front cover with hard eyes before he flipped it open once more, watching as it fell open onto the dedication page again. Part of him wanted to drag his eyes away, but he couldn't stop looking at it. He traced one finger lightly over her words, his brain repeating them over and over in his head.

_This is the last novel in the Kathy Reich's series, and it only seems appropriate that I dedicate the finale to the real life Andy Lister. Booth, I know that I always denied that he was you, but we both know the truth. I want to thank you for being the constant in my life for the last six years. I won't forget all that you have done for me. You opened my heart, even if it took me much too long to realise it, and in doing so I missed my chance. I am still grateful to you for that. I'm also grateful that you moved on with such ease. It allows me to hope that I can do so too._

_You've gotten your happy ending Booth, and so has Andy. And I'm happy for you both._

_Dr Temperance 'Bones' Brennan._

**A/N ****Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

***shuffles in with an embarassed wave***

**Hi guys! So...yeah. Your eyes aren't deceiving you. I've finally decided to get my butt in gear and start finishing off my open fics. (I say finishing...this one has a ways to go yet but...ya know what i mean!) My aim is to have them all done come S7 so i can start again with fics in canon...maybe! LOL**

**I know it's been forever since i updated this one so i understand completely if 1) You need to reread the previous chapters. 2) You can't be asked to read the previous chapters! Or 3) You've totally given up on me and this fic! No hard feelings either way...honest! :D**

**Anyhoo, without further ado...Chapter 4!**

Two weeks later, Temperance Brennan looked around the table that she was sat at and smiled softly to herself. Her brother was teasing his wife mercilessly as she cooked breakfast. Their children, Emma and Hayley, were laughing at their parents, and her father, Max, was smiling at the scene in front of him indulgently. All this reassured Brennan that she had made the correct decision when she had joined them earlier than planned.

When she had left D.C. originally, she had intended to travel. Nowhere in particular, she had just wanted to reacquaint herself with being alone again. She had been shocked when she'd found herself on her way to North Carolina. It had crossed her mind to turn around, but for once, she went with her gut. And her gut had told her that North Carolina was the place she needed to be.

She met her father's gaze and smiled at him. The comfort of seeing her family all in one place was more healing than she had ever imagined. Max returned her smile with one of his own, the pleasure of having his daughter sat around the table with him clear on his face.

"Russ, behave," Amy chided softly, slapping Russ's hand away from the meal that she was fixing.

Brennan moved her gaze from her father to her brother, and the sight of him laughing with his wife brought her both pleasure and pain. She was pleased that, finally, Russ had found a place where he belonged; but, she couldn't deny the pain that resided alongside it. She wanted what he had; and despite what she had told Angela, she couldn't envision it happening for herself. To have the life Russ did, she would need to see past Booth. But he was still the only person that she could see herself spending a life with. She realised that only two weeks had past and that she needed more time; but she had hoped that with the distance between them, she would have started to move on. She hadn't and she wasn't sure that she ever would.

"Baby, are you ok?"

The sound of her father's voice forced her out of her own inner reflection, and she glanced up to find that he had moved around the table and now sat by her side. _No_, she thought to herself. _I'm not ok._

"I'm fine dad," she said with a fixed smile on her face. Max looked at her, his expression making it clear that he wasn't going to be fobbed off. He stood up and held out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

Brennan glanced down at it warily loathing to take it. She knew that he was going to talk to her, actually talk, as opposed to the polite chatter that they had exchanged since she had arrived two weeks ago. With a resigned sigh, she stood up, pointedly ignoring his out-stretched hand as she made her way out of the kitchen. She didn't turn back, knowing that he would be following her.

Max glanced at his daughter's retreating back and then turned to face the rest of his family, happy to see that the girls were oblivious to the new found tension in the room. Amy was trying desperately to pretend that she hadn't noticed anything change whereas Russ was staring after Brennan in concern. He sensed his father's gaze and tore his eyes away from the now empty doorway to look at him. An unspoken warning was clear for Max to read. Be careful with her. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement before following in his daughter's footsteps.

He stepped out of the back door and glanced around, his eyes searching for his daughter, his previous worry coming to the forefront of his mind. He had been thrilled when she had arrived on Russ's doorstep, allowing his joy and pleasure at her presence to distract him from the truth of the situation. His little girl was miserable. So far, she had deflected his attempts to find out the truth and he had let her, fearful of pushing her too hard in case that he woke up to find her gone. But now, he was biting the bullet; he was determined to find out what or who was hurting his daughter.

His eyes finally found her, his heart aching at the picture that she presented. She was sat on the swing that he'd built for the girls, one foot dragging on the floor as she swung gently. Her shoulders were hunched and her head was lowered. She looked the epitome of sadness. Max fought with the urge wrap her in his arms and carry her away, willing to do almost anything to protect her from the pain that she was clearly feeling. But he couldn't. Logically -and he knew Temperance would be proud of him for that- he knew that he needed to let her handle whatever was hurting her on her own. She was a grown woman and he couldn't just kiss away her hurt anymore…And he could admit, if only to himself, that he had forfeited the right to do that long ago.

He walked over to her, taking a seat next to her on the swing. She shifted across slightly to give him more room but remained silent, hoping to avoid the coming conversation. Everything that she had been fighting not to feel was coming back in a rush, and she was struggling to control herself. Max was unsure how long they sat there swinging gently as they both lost themselves in their thoughts. Eventually, he realised that she wasn't going to break the silence and that it would have to be him. He shifted so that he was facing her, placing one hand one her arm to draw her attention. She tensed at his touch but remained facing away, not quite ready to look at him.

"Temperance," he called softly. "Sweetheart, Look at me…please." He feared that she would ignore his pleading, but after a silent moment, she turned to him. Max took one look at her and felt his heart break. He was being allowed a rare glimpse of the emotions his daughter was struggling with, and he felt the father within him rise up fiercely; the only thought in his mind was to punish the individual responsible for her pain. "Tempe…" A tear rolled down her cheek at his whispered word.

"He's…he's getting married."

Max needed to hear no more. There was no question to which 'he' she was referring to. And the knowledge that it was the one person that he couldn't punish gave him no pleasure. He said nothing, knowing that there were no words that could help her now. This was the one thing that he couldn't make better for her so he did the only thing he could.

He opened his arms and held her as she wept.

**A/N Sooooooooooo...what did we think? I know it's kinda short but more is coming...on something. If all goes according to plan! LOL**


End file.
